


CS8020  -02

by 0120Asu



Category: V炫, 傻聪, 光盆, 西秀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0120Asu/pseuds/0120Asu





	CS8020  -02

李昱熹透过氧气面罩，低头看到手套上的一片淤黑，第一次觉得精疲力竭。他摘掉特质手套，拿指腹去摩擦指纹锁，来来回回反反复复了三次才解开密码锁。电梯楼层显示自动跳到17，他靠着电梯墙壁，用了半分钟来阻止自己往下滑。

透过这层护罩，他看到的世界是蓝色的，一片悠长绵延的蓝，好像经过这层洁厕液一样的颜色，能把污秽全刷干净。

他又想起哥们儿，在蓝色护罩碎裂后迅速进入丧尸们的口中，眼球滴溜溜的滚下来，绝望的盯着他的脸。

李昱熹止住眼泪，狠狠握住拳头，平复了一下呼吸。机械的女声还在没眼力见的来回重复：“即将到达17楼，请佩戴好您的通讯手环，摘下氧气面罩，配合安检人员进行安检，通过认证即可入内。即将到达17楼，请……”

“操你妈。”李昱熹忍不住飙出一句国骂。

叮得一声，电梯门应声而开。李昱熹抬起手腕，手环在安检处显示为绿色，任由安检人员拿着检查仪在他身上来回扫过，直到电脑屏幕上显示出他的个人资料：

“李昱熹，城防军五队队长，男。”

安检人员点了点头：“李队，您可以进去了。”

李昱熹抬头，一条铁桥横贯在眼前。除了桥两边的扶手，四周没有任何遮蔽物，也不存在第二种方式上桥。桥长达五十多米，一旦有物种入侵，即可通过每层的操控中心从中间断开，折叠至来回两边。

李昱熹一步步踩上去，听着耳朵里的通讯设备在播报：“今日上午第一次防卫行动，出勤率100%，成功率87%，牺牲2人，三队李小康，五队……”

李昱熹拆下通讯器砸在地上，头也不回的跑到了桥对面，大铁门打开的时候他看到几张熟悉的脸，有他的上司也有副手，正站在门后，整齐笔直的看着他。

他知道完了，很多事情都他妈的完了，但是他现在只想喝二两烧刀子，酒肉穿肠过，回盘锦醉三天三夜。

车进入武汉，开了一个小时，荒无人烟。原先拥挤轰乱的商业中心此刻成了空罐子，每下脚步都回着响儿。盛宇一行人决定绕过此处找个偏僻地方，发电厂没了人，在大约八小时前，几乎一切电力工具都无法使用了。手机还保存着10%的电，像抓着最后一根稻草，等着任何一个联系人打来。刘聪低头看了一眼，还是没有信号，他的父母还是没能联系他。

他们来之前邻居的老夫妇正驮着箱子往外走，边走边拉着他的手，说刘聪啊，你爸妈被军队接走了，我们没赶上，你快去找他们吧。

接去哪儿了？老夫妇支支吾吾说不出来，只说有人看见了，有人看见了。刘聪开着车送他们去了儿女的住处，就挨着盛宇发起了呆。

盛宇侧过头来说：“可能是去北京了。”

外头开过一辆工程车，明亮的橙色上贴着一行字：“城防巡逻。”这是他们遇到的第二辆。盛宇决定问问他们具体情况，刚要把车靠过去，这辆黄到刺眼的车率先靠近了他们。

盛宇拉下车窗朝他们打招呼：“嗨，兄弟！”

里面的城防军互看一眼，透过蓝色的护罩直视他们片刻，才开口：“生物检查。”

盛宇愣了一下：“什么？”

一个城防军从车内伸出条胳膊，敲了敲他们的车门：“下车，生物检查。”

盛宇刚要去开车门，被刘聪拽住了胳膊。他探头看过去：“什么是生物检查？”

城防军小哥的声音透过氧气罩传出来：“我给你们一张一次性的检查纸，你们在上面留下体液就行。”

刘聪心里一哽。他在开枪打死那女孩后就开始喉痛，太阳穴突突发胀，头顶的每根神经都揪着头皮。他能感觉到体质在变差，不算明显，但肯定不是好事。

刘聪盯着他们：“会有判断错误的情况吗？”

小哥说：“这种时候咱们管不了这么多，只能说基本不会。”

盛宇说：“靠，那我们不测了。”

城防军小哥瞄了一眼车内，施逸凡刚醒，靠着椅背打了个响亮的哈欠。他说：“我们见到的每个人都要检测，以防万一，也能尽早解决隐患。”

几张手指长宽的纸片递过来，刘聪没有伸手。一车子的人盯着那四张白到发光的纸，好像在世界大变化之后好久没见过这么干净的颜色，他们不仅不干净，刘聪知道自己身上已经发臭了。他靠近盛宇的时候，也能从盛宇脖子上闻到一股子馊味。

城防军又说了一遍：“全员下车，生物检查。要是不配合咱们也只能按照命令行事啊。”

这会儿连刚睡醒的施逸凡也反应过来了。奉命行事的意思就是歼灭，拿着那杆子炮筒一样的东西，对着他们的车轰隆隆来上几下。别说人了，连车都要被打出洞来。

盛宇突然伸手接过来，一人给了一张，他们四个人站在车边，拿着纸片的样子像领试卷的小学生。

盛宇说：“口水就行吧？”

施逸凡说：“尿也行吧，我现在好想尿尿。”

刘聪：“尿也行，你尿吧。”

西奥摩挲了一下纸片：“什么样的变化能证明咱们没问题？”

城防军小哥说：“变成蓝色。”

施逸凡把纸片从舌头上扯下来：“我的怎么变绿了？”

西奥：“你那个就是蓝色啊！”

盛宇：“准确来说是青色。”

城防军小哥说：“反正这样就没问题。”

盛宇看着手掌，舔了一下自己的手心。

刘聪刚要把纸片贴上舌头，盛宇突然抓住他的指尖，凑过来和他接吻，一片湿淋淋的东西从盛宇的舌尖推过来，准确的蹭上刘聪的上颚。随后他又飞快的把刘聪手里那片藏在了手心里。

城防军小哥刚要开口，刘聪骂了句脏话：“把老子的纸都蹭到喉咙上了，我差点吞下去。”

盛宇说：“哦哦不好意思，我测完了，看颜色不明显，怕下一秒被轰了，赶紧亲你一口。”

城防军小哥：“颜色不明显？”

盛宇从手心拿出那片纸，上面只有一层浅浅的青灰色。

“这样就行了，如果有问题是红色的。”小哥说：“你还要不要亲亲你别的兄弟？”

施逸凡：“干！”

刘聪从口中吐出那张黏糊糊的纸片，上面沾满了盛宇的口水，把颜色晕得无比纯粹。他说：“兄弟，我们有资格证，加入你们城防军有条件限制吗？”

“当然有。”小哥刚要开口，他身后的另一个穿着防护服的人拍拍他的肩膀。小哥说了句没事，对着他们点头：“不过你们几个可以碰碰运气。”

碰碰运气？

“对了，建议你们赶紧从武汉出去吧。中部地区太乱了，往北走，或者往南。”城防军小哥摘下氧气面罩，第一次露出脸来：“还有刚才那种体液接触的行为，近期尽量少做。”

“吴亦凡？”盛宇突然说。

“是有点像哈。”刘聪附和。

“我姓李。”李晨光朝盛宇伸出手，两个人隔着厚厚的手套握了一下：“你们加油，咱北京见。”

城防军的车从前面拐走，他们四个人迅速上了车，刘聪靠在副座上时忽然涌起一股浓浓的困意，他才意识到自己已经多久没好好睡过一个觉了。盛宇怕吵着他，蹑手蹑脚的踩了油门。

在他快要入睡之际，他感觉到西奥往他口袋塞了个东西。可是刘聪没力气去动了，他只想在这一刻好好睡一会儿，浑身的骨头卸下来。他知道他们都已经快撑不住了，当务之急是找个地方睡上一觉，从天黑睡到天亮才行。

他想起不久前还在盛宇家睡觉，干，他当时嫌弃过那张床太软。床上被盛宇堆了厚厚的褥子，每次他躺进去都会深陷其中，盛宇再重重的压上来，好像要把他按下地平面。

他只要侧过头，就是盛宇的味道。从沐浴露和皮肤里嗅出一点点生活的气息来。

这五年的交往，他在这张床上睡过无数次，盛宇的味道都没有变过。只有现在，盛宇还坐在他身边，却只能闻到防护服上浓郁刺鼻的漆皮外壳的味道。

可是他没有因此改变对盛宇一丝一毫的喜爱，他能透过那层外壳去抚摸盛宇的衣服，被汗液浸湿的背心和胸腹。

刘聪希望自己能梦到以前，又想还是不要做梦了，快点醒来才最实际。

刘聪醒的时候火烧眉头，施逸凡拍了半天他的脸，刘聪皱着眉说做撒子啊出什么事了？施逸凡说你赶紧把衣服脱下来。

他们只有三套防护服。

刘聪往窗外看，只看到黑漆漆的一片。他想起来已经没电了，现在只有他们车子里的灯能带来一丝微弱的光。

“出什么事了？”

“刚咱们经过一篮球场，突然冲出来一堆丧尸，咱只能拼命绕路。现在车没油了，就暂时停在这，他俩去房子里找吃的了。”

“什么房子？”

“不知道，这好像是居民区吧。你把衣服给我，我下去看看。”

刘聪拿着手机电筒照了照，简陋的车库刚好能停下他们的车，除此以外一丝缝隙也无。眼看这车与墙之间的间隔施逸凡还不一定能挤出去，他说：“我去，你留着吧。”

施逸凡说：“我能挤出去好吗？我刚试过。”

刘聪：“那我们一起去好吧？我感觉这里还行，要不我们在这里睡一晚。”

施逸凡刚要开口，一张脸映在挡风玻璃上。刘聪被吓了一跳，身体往后一倒，后脑勺砸在施逸凡鼻梁上。鼻血顺着人中淌下来，施逸凡骂了句操。

刘聪冲他喊：“兄弟！枪！枪呢！”

那丧尸已经顺着前盖往上爬，隔着玻璃对他们张开嘴，牙齿缝隙间全是带着血渍的肉沫。刘聪从他舌头上看到一搓黄毛，不知道是什么动物身上残留下来的，胃里开始翻浆倒海。丧尸的口水已经顺着玻璃滑下来，滴滴答答流下一滩粘液。

施逸凡随手扯了一件衣服止鼻血：“你说车玻璃有没有可能防弹？”

刘聪说：“我要开雨刮器了兄弟。”

“你他妈认真的？”

“他这样嗷下去方圆十里的丧尸都要来了。”

“而盛宇他们还没来。”施逸凡说。

“那我下去开枪，就这么决定了。”刘聪伸手摸到后座，指尖碰到冰凉的枪柄。八月中旬，为了省汽油他们没开空调，他俩都是满脑袋汗，但没时间擦。

他深吸一口气，把氧气面罩的带子扣紧，刚准备下车，丧尸的脑袋被重重的砸在玻璃上，夹杂着脑浆的血液喷开来，在车前盖上溅出一朵血花。还没等两人反应过来，又是一记重锤，把丧尸的脑袋敲得稀烂。

“什么鸡巴！”施逸凡大喊起来。

丧尸软绵绵的瘫软下来，顺着弧度往下滑到地上，在车玻璃上拖出一道血迹。借着微弱的光往外看，刘聪看见一个小个子站在不远处，头上戴了个摩托车头盔，手上戴着皮手套，提着一个足有小腿长的榔头。

他的黑头盔上还在滴血，身型又瘦又小，看上去甚至像个未成年。

“愣着干什么，快下来啊！”

tbc


End file.
